Dawson & De Rossi Summer Vacation
by deomniallyd
Summary: (Assuming Jack survived) This is set in the summer of 1917. Jack and Rose with their 2 year old daughter Josephine are going on a summer vacation with Fabrizio, Helga, and their 3 kids to Santa Monica. Join the Dawson and De Rossi families for a few laughs! I don't know what made me think of this but it's pretty funny! ENJOY & REVIEW!:)
1. Are We There Yet?

**Are**** We There Yet?**

It was the summer of 1917. Jack, Rose, and their 2 year old daughter Josephine were meeting Fabrizio, Helga, and their 3 kids in Santa Monica for a summer vacation. Jack hadn't seen Fabrizio in over a year because they lived far away. The Dawsons lived in New York and the De Rossis lived on Helga's family's farm in Minnesota.

Jack and Rose were sitting on the train, in a few hours they would be there. "We there yet dad-da?" Josephine asked. Jack chuckled "Not yet Josie!" he said. Josephine sat back in Rose's lap and ate a bite of the apple Rose held out to her. "Good girl!" Rose said. Josephine looked up at Rose "We there yet mom-ma?" she asked. Jack and Rose looked at eachother and laughed, they knew this would be a long few more hours.

Meanwhile the De Rossi family was already at the hotel in Santa Monica. They had left a few days earlier and got their first. Fabrizio and Helga were laying out in the sand at the beach while their 3 little kids ran and played by the water. Helga was pregnant with their 4th child and extremely crabby. Just then their almost 5 year old and eldest child, Olaf came running up to Helga.

"Mamma! Bjorg is playing too close to the water!" he said. Helga squinted in the sunlight and sighed in annoyance, she looked over at Fabrizio who was taking a nap. She rubbed her stomach and nudged Fabrizio awake. "Fabrizio!" she said. Fabrizio grunted and squinted "What a' what happened?" he asked groggily. Helga said "Get Bjorg away from water I nei get up!" she patted her stomach again.

Fabrizio sat up and smiled. He patted Helga's stomach "Hello little baby." he said kissing her on the cheek. "Bjorg is by the water?" he asked. Olaf was still there and pulled at Fabrizio's shirt "Pappa, Bjorg right there!" Bjorg was sitting right on the edge of the sand next to the water and there was a big wave about to come in. "Mamma mia!" Fabrizio yelled running down to his year old son. Helga gasped praying Fabrizio would get Bjorg before he inhaled a face full of seawater.

Bjorg just sat there oblivious to the big wave about to hit him. The wave came crashing in, Fabrizio grabbed him just in time. Helga sighed with relief. "That was a big wave!" Fabrizio said putting Bjorg on his shoulders. He piggybacked him back to Helga. Helga took Bjorg from Fabrizio and kissed his tiny face "Nei Bjorg du nei go that close to water again!" she scolded gently. She sat him in her lap and bounced him on her knee singing to him in Norwegian.

Bjorg laughed happily. Fabrizio squinted down to see Olaf building a sand castle with their almost 3 year old daughter Gerda, he smiled. All of their children got along well with eachother.

Back in the train the Dawsons were almost there. Josephine had taken a nap and was just now waking up, "We there yet?" she asked. Rose laughed "No Josie girl, not yet but soon!" she said feeding her another apple slice. Jack was reading a newspaper "We're almost there!" he said. Josephine crawled off of Rose's lap and across Jack's to the window.

She pressed her tiny face and hands against it looking outside. "We there yet?" she asked. Jack rubbed her back "Nope!" he said. Josie plopped down on Jack's knee and crawled in between him and Rose.

"We'll be there in about 30 more minutes." Jack said. Rose nodded "Oh good!" she said with a giggle. Jack grinned "I think we should all go to the pier!" he said. Rose smiled "Yes I want to take Josie on the ferris wheel!" Josie looked up at Rose "Ferris...wheel." she repeated. Rose looked at Jack, they were happily suprised. "Yes! Good job Josie!" Jack and Rose clapped. Josie was talking more and more every day, she was really smart.

"Fabrizio and Helga are already there?" Rose asked. Jack nodded "Yeah they just got there last night because they left 2 days before us." he said. Rose smiled "I hear Helga's pregnant again?" she asked. Jack grinned "Yep baby number four and Bjorg is already a year old!" Rose smiled "I bet Josie will enjoy having all the little kids around!" Jack laughed "Yeah probably she can meet some new friends!" he said.

Jack looked at Josie "You're going to meet some new friends Josie, my buddy Fabrizio's little kids!" he explained. Josie looked up wide eyed "We there yet?" she asked. Jack and Rose rolled their eyes.


	2. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

Finally the train arrived in Santa Monica and Jack, Rose, and Josephine got off. Jack put Josephine up on his shoulders and Rose followed. "Come on let's go to the hotel." Jack said. Rose nodded "Okay that's probably a good idea. I want to unpack." Jack smiled "Josie we're going to the hotel!" he said. Josie smiled too "We there yet dad-da?" she asked. Jack laughed "Yes Josie, we're here!" Josie clapped her hands "Yay!"

They made their way to the hotel, Jack walked up to the front desk. "How may I help you sir?" the man behind the desk asked. Jack smiled "We're meeting some friends for vacation I believe my friend already asked you to hold a room for us?" he said. The man looked down at a sheet of paper "Ah yes Dawson?" he asked. Jack nodded "That's us!" he said giving him some money.

The man smiled and handed him a room key "Enjoy your stay." he said. "Thanks!" Jack said. They walked up to their room, it was a big room with 2 beds and a window looking down at the beach. Josie ran up to the window and pressed her face against it "Big win-dow." she said. Jack and Rose clapped "Good job yes that is a big window isn't it?" Rose smiled.

Josie ran around the room in circles, finally Jack scooped her up and tickled her on the bed. Josie squealed and laughed, Rose smiled. Jack was great with their daughter, she thought. They unpacked their suitcases and Jack said "Let's go down to the beach and find Fabrizio and Helga." Rose nodded "Okay!" she picked up Josie and carried her out of the room after Jack.

They walked down to the beach. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and the water was clear. Josie clapped her hands happily, Rose laughed. "I know Josie girl you want to swim don't you?" she asked. Josie clapped again "Yea mom-ma swim!" she said. Rose smiled "Okay!" she said.

Jack was looking around, finally he saw the De Rossi family down the beach. Fabrizio and Helga were sitting under an umbrella in the shade, Helga was bottle feeding the 1 year old Bjorg while the other kids played in the sand near them.

"Rose they're down there!" Jack said. Rose squinted "Oh let's go!" she said excitedly. They walked down to where the De Rossis were relaxing in the shade. "Ragazzo mio!" Jack shouted excitedly. Fabrizio looked up and grinned. He got up and ran to give Jack a hug "Jack! Long time no see eh?" he said.

"It's been too long ragazzo mio!" Jack laughed squeezing his friend. Fabrizio chuckled "Si it has!" he said. Jack looked Fabrizio up and down, he looked pretty much the same except he had grown out his mustache. What used to be a little stubble on his friend's upper lip was now a fluffy, brown, caterpillar. "What's with the mustache Fabrizio?" Jack laughed.

"What? You no like it?" Fabrizio laughed back. "I mean...I guess if you're trying to look like Helga's dad..." Jack chuckled. Fabrizio laughed, Helga's dad did have a pretty fluffy mustache. "No!" he said. "Yeah if you wanted to do that you'd have to dye it gray!" Jack said. Fabrizio rolled his eyes "No Jack!" he laughed.

Jack looked over at Helga who was feeding Bjorg. He thought she looked exactly the same other than being 4 months pregnant. "Hey Helga!" Jack said. She looked up and smiled "Hei Jack." she said. "This is Bjorg right?" he asked. Helga nodded "Ja Bjorg." she said. Rose walked closer with Josephine "Hello Helga." she said with a smile.

Helga smiled "Hei Rose." she said. Fabrizio walked over "Hey Rose is good to see you again!" he said. "Yes it's good to see you too Fabrizio!" Rose said. Rose knelt and set Josephine down in the sand. "This is Bjorg." she said pointing to Bjorg sitting in Helga's lap. Josie scooted closer to look at Bjorg "Ba-by." she said. Rose laughed "Yes Josie!" she said.

Fabrizio sat back down next to Helga and Jack knelt by Rose. "Olaf a' bring your sister and come here!" Fabrizio called down to the 2 kids playing in the sand. One of them got up and grabbed the other one's hand, they began walking up towards them. Helga waved them to come closer "Kommer!" she said. The 2 little kids walked over and Fabrizio pulled them both into his lap. "Olaf, Gerda, you remember Jack and Rose?" he asked.

Olaf nodded. Fabrizio smiled. Rose smiled "They all look so much like both of you!" she said. Olaf had Helga's blond hair with Fabrizio's hazel eyes, and both Gerda and Bjorg had Fabrizio's brown hair with Helga's blue eyes. They all looked alike, they looked more like Helga's side as far as complexion and features but you could see Fabrizio in them too. Helga and Fabrizio both smiled. "Si they are cute little kids!" Fabrizio said with a grin at Helga. She giggled. "We make good babies eh?" he asked. She giggled again because Fabrizio was petting her stomach. "Oh ja!" she said kissing his face.

Jack and Rose brought Josephine closer "This is Josephine. Say hi Josie!" Jack said. Josie giggled "Hi!" she said with a wave. Fabrizio grinned "She is a' so cute Jack! She really looks like you guys!" he said. Josephine had strawberry blond hair and seafoam eyes. Jack smiled "Thanks Fabrizio." he said. Rose nodded with a smile. Fabrizio set Gerda down in front of Josie. "Gerda this is Josie." he said.

Gerda studied Josephine. "Hei." she said. Josie smiled "Hi!" she said. Fabrizio and Jack grinned at eachother. "You like sand castle?" Gerda asked. Josie smiled "Sand castle!" she clapped her hands. Olaf ran back down to the sand castle, Gerda and Josie followed.

Helga smiled and rocked Bjorg, he was falling asleep. "I take Bjorg in for nap." she said. She handed him to Fabrizio as she got up then took him again. Fabrizio nodded "See you in a little bit!" he said. Jack looked at Rose "That reminds me Josie needs a nap!" he said. "Oh yes!" Rose said. "Come here Josie!" Rose called.

Josie ran over and Rose scooped her up. "Nap time!" she said. Josie frowned "No!" she wailed. Rose carried her back up to the hotel leaving Jack and Fabrizio to have some time to catch up.


	3. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Jack looked at Fabrizio "So how have ya been Fabri?" he asked. Fabrizio smiled "Ah Jack I'm a' doing so great! I a' love Dahl Farm and spending my time with Helga and our little bambinos!" he replied. Jack grinned "How's the Dahl Farm Supply Shed?" he asked. Fabrizio said "Oh si it's a' doing good Helga's daddy and her uncles run a great business and I love working there because a' the flexible hours!"

Then he looked at Jack "So a' what have you been doing for work?" he asked. Jack smiled "I don't really have a solid job I've been doing various side jobs and selling some drawings while Rose stays home with Josie." he said. Fabrizio smiled "So a' how is that going for you?" he asked. "It's been pretty good I haven't made a ton but it's enough to live comfortably enough...nothing like Rose's old life but we manage." Jack replied with a grin.

Fabrizio smiled "We a' don't have that much either it's just all Helga's family, we all live together and share so we don't really need much money. The ladies make their own bunad outfits and wool sweaters for us guys and we have animals and crops for food, we hardly ever a' have to go to the store. Plus we a' don't pay house bills because Helga's relatives built the houses and bought the property!" he explained.

Jack nodded "Yeah, that's the nice thing about living on a farm!" he said. Fabrizio looked out at his 2 other kids playing in the sand "So a' you and Rose gonna have any more kids?" he asked. Jack grinned "Maybe!" he said. He looked at Fabrizio "So are you stopping at four?" he asked.

Fabrizio shook his head "No we a' gonna have five!" he said. Jack laughed "That's a lot of kids ragazzo mio!" Fabrizio smiled "Si I know but Helga said she wants five and I love all our little ones so much, I a' wouldn't mind one more!"

Just then Helga came back down. "Hey sweetie!" Fabrizio said. Helga smiled and bent down to kiss him on his forehead. "Did a' Bjorg go down for his nap?" Fabrizio asked. "Ja he sleeping now." she replied.

Fabrizio smiled "Okay." he said. Helga walked down to where Olaf was adding to the sand castle with Gerda, she put her hand on Olaf's shoulder. He looked up "Ja Mamma?" Olaf asked. Helga smiled "Du og Gerda kommer back to hotel og clean up." she whispered. Olaf groaned, Helga picked up Gerda and began walking back. Olaf reluctantly followed.

Helga passed Fabrizio and Jack again. "Fabrizio I take Olaf og Gerda to clean up, du kommer og we get ready too." she said, tapping him gently. Fabrizio smiled and looked at Jack "I have to go we see you for dinner!" Then he got up and picked up Olaf, he followed Helga.

Jack smiled and got up to go see what Rose was doing. He walked into the hotel room, tiptoeing past the bed where Josie was sleeping peacefully. Rose was sitting in the chair in the corner reading a book. "Hey." Jack whispered.

Rose looked up and smiled, she put her book down and walked over to give Jack a hug. "Love you!" Jack said. Rose snuggled into him "Love you more." she teased.

Meanwhile Helga and Fabrizio were giving Olaf and Gerda sponge baths while Bjorg slept. "Hey you a' hold still!" Fabrizio laughed as Olaf tried to squirm out of his grip. Helga giggled "Olaf du hold still for pappa!" she said. Gerda wasn't moving at all, she liked the feeling of the warm rag Helga was rubbing all over her.

Once they were clean Helga left Fabrizio to dry them while she got their clothes. She came back into the bathroom with a little bunad dress for Gerda and pants and a wool sweater for Olaf. Olaf pulled the sweater over his head. "This itchy Mamma!" Olaf said. Helga rolled her eyes "Nei Olaf du wear sweater!" she said. Olaf stomped his foot. "OLAF!" Helga scolded, she wasn't in the mood for this being pregnant and all.

Olaf crossed his arms and frowned. Fabrizio helped Olaf step into his pants, "Olaf you no give your mommy a hard time okay? She a' doesn't feel good." he explained. Olaf looked concerned "Mamma sick?" he asked. Fabrizio shook his head "No she doesn't feel good like the time she had your baby sister." he said.

Olaf nodded in understanding "Is that why she so fat Pappa?" Fabrizio chuckled "No Olaf your mommy isn't fat!" Helga gave her son an annoyed glare. Fabrizio smiled at Helga "You look a' so good my sweet Helga." he reassured her. Helga smiled "Jeg elsker deg." she mouthed. "I love you too." Fabrizio mouthed back with a wide grin. Helga giggled.

They got Olaf and Gerda dressed, then Fabrizio played with them while Helga went to take care of Bjorg. She fed him, bathed him, and dressed him. Then she and Fabrizio got ready. They were going to meet Jack, Rose, and Josephine at a restaurant on the pier.

Helga brushed her hair and put it up, then she came out of the bathroom in her nightgown into the bedroom where Fabrizio was getting dressed, the kids were playing on the other side of the room. "You look a' so lovely my sweet Helga." Fabrizio said. Helga walked over to him and helped him button his shirt "Du look so handsome Fabrizio." she said kissing his face. Fabrizio grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you!" he said. They started kissing.

Helga broke away giggling "I get dressed now!" she said. Fabrizio laughed "Okay we finish this later..." he said in a hinting tone. Helga gave him a flirtatious look "Okay!" she said. Helga got dressed and they were ready to go. "Let's go!" Fabrizio said excitedly. He picked up Olaf and Gerda, he carried one with each arm while Helga carried Bjorg.

Meanwhile Jack and Rose had also gotten dressed and ready. They had bathed Josie and put her in a little floral sundress. "You look amazing Rose!" Jack said smiling. Rose giggled "You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Dawson!" she said. Jack grinned "Josie looks good like her mama!" he said.

Rose said "We should get going before they're waiting for us!" Jack nodded "Yeah let's go have dinner then maybe if the little ones are up for it we'll go on some rides on the pier!" he said. Rose smiled "Yes!"

Jack put Josie on his shoulders and they left the hotel room to meet the De Rossis.


	4. Fun On The Pier

**Fun On The Pier**

Jack, Rose, and Josie walked to the fish restaurant where they were meeting Fabrizio and Helga. "Pretty lights!" Josie said pointing to the ferris wheel as they walked into the restaurant. Rose smiled "Yes do you want to ride it later Josie?" she asked. Josie's eyes became huge "Yes mom-ma yay!" she clapped her hands. Jack chuckled "Then I guess we'll go ride it after dinner!" he said. Josie clapped again.

Jack looked around, he saw them sitting at a table in the far left corner. "Rose over there!" Jack said walking towards them. They walked over to the table, "Hey guys!" Jack said. Fabrizio looked up and smiled "Sit sit down!" he motioned for them to sit.

Helga was sitting next to Fabrizio and had Bjorg in her lap, she was giving him another bottle. Jack pulled out a chair for Rose across the table and sat down next to her. Jack had Josie on his knee and set her down on the chair on his other side. Gerda smiled "Hei Jo-sie." she said. "Can you say hi to Gerda Josie?" Jack smiled. Josie clapped her hands "Hi Ger-da." she said.

Rose was across from Helga. "Bjorg seems like such a good baby." she said. Helga smiled "Ja...sometimes." she replied. Rose laughed "Only sometimes?" Helga laughed as well "Ja he cries a lot." she explained. "Oh I see!" Rose said with a giggle.

Olaf was sitting next to Helga on her other side. "Bjorg looks like he sleeping." he said. Helga shook her head "Nei Bjorg eating not sleeping." she said. Olaf looked at his baby brother "His eyes are closed." He poked Bjorg's arm. Helga shot Olaf a death glare as Bjorg immediately started screaming from the hard poke.

"Oopsie." Olaf said. Helga rolled her eyes as she desperately tried to soothe her screaming son. Fabrizio looked over "No crying Bjorg you're okay!" he said gently with a warm smile. Bjorg was still crying. "Is okay little man, you're okay Bjorg." Fabrizio scooted even closer to Helga and rubbed Bjorg's stomach. Jack looked at Rose "I'm just glad Josie's being good!" he said. Rose nodded "Josie's a good girl!" she said. Josie clapped "Good girl." she repeated. They laughed.

Bjorg was still screaming as Helga bounced him on her knee. She tried to give him more of his bottle but he refused it. Fabrizio knew Helga was getting flustered "Here I take him outside." he said. Helga handed Bjorg to Fabrizio and he walked outside.

Helga looked at Olaf "Du nei poke din brother!" she scolded. Olaf slouched back in his chair. Helga looked over to see Gerda babbling to Josie, atleast one of my children is being good, she thought.

Jack chuckled "Kids..." he said. Rose giggled and Helga rubbed her forehead, exhausted. Fabrizio walked around outside with Bjorg. "No we don't cry do we? No we don't. Is okay you're okay." he whispered gently rocking Bjorg.

Bjorg was crying because he was tired because he didn't have that long of a nap and Olaf poked him really hard. Fabrizio rubbed his arm where Olaf poked him, finally he stopped crying and they were able to go back inside.

Fabrizio handed Bjorg back to Helga. Helga smiled "Hei little Bjorg. Du all better now?" she took him happily and began bouncing him in her lap again. She tried to give him his bottle again. Fabrizio sat back down next to Helga, he tickled Bjorg's feet.

Finally the waiter came and they ordered. "Are you going to share a burger with daddy Josie?" Jack asked. Josie clapped her hands "Bur-ger!" she squealed. Jack grinned "And some fries?" Josie clapped again "Yea!" she squealed happily. Rose laughed "You're such a good girl Josie!" she said. Josie squealed and clapped for herself.

A few minutes later the food came. Jack took his knife and cut his burger right down the middle, putting one half on Josie's plate. Then he gave her some fries, she clapped excitedly. Rose gave her a little of her salad. "Yay!" Josie clapped again. Rose laughed.

Helga took a spoonful of her soup and blew on it, she fed it to Bjorg. Bjorg grinned "Mmmm!" he said. Helga giggled and tickled under his chin "Good Bjorg!" she said. Bjorg clapped his tiny hands, Helga smiled. "Is soup good Bjorg?" she asked. He nodded, Helga took a spoonful herself. "Ja du er right!" she said.

Fabrizio was sharing fish with Olaf and Gerda. He got a big platter and gave each of them a piece. "Good fish Pappa!" Olaf said, taking a huge bite. Fabrizio chuckled "Si is really good fish!" he said.

Jack looked around the table "So I was thinking we should all go on some rides if the kids are up for it!" he said. Fabrizio grinned "Si Jack that's a' great idea!" he said. Helga nodded "Ja!" she said. Rose smiled "Josie you're going to ride the big ferris wheel!" she said. Josie clapped.

Fabrizio turned to Olaf and Gerda. "We gonna go ride those big rides outside!" he said. Their eyes lit up. "Can we ride rollercoaster Pappa?" Olaf asked eagerly. Fabrizio thought for a minute "I a' don't know you're a' probably not old enough bu-" Helga shot him a sideways glance, she shook her head. "No, no you're too little is a bigger kids ride." he finished.

Olaf slouched back and crossed his arms. Fabrizio said "No no do that. You can ride the other rides!" Gerda looked up at him, her eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Like what?" Olaf asked. Fabrizio thought for a second "I'm a' not sure but the rollercoaster isn't the only one!" he said.

He took a giant bite of his fish, getting tartar sauce all in his mustache. Helga giggled "Silly Fabrizio!" she said, wiping his mustache with a napkin. Fabrizio grinned and kissed her. Jack laughed "Told ya that mustache was trouble!"

They finished eating and paid the bill. "Let's go let's go let's go!" Olaf was bouncing up and down, gently tugging at Helga's skirt. "Olaf!" Helga shooed his hand off her skirt. Olaf turned to Fabrizio "Let's go let's go let's go!" he repeated. Fabrizio chuckled and scooped him up with his left arm and scooped up Gerda with his right. "LET'S GO!" he said happily. Olaf grinnned.

Jack put Josie on his shoulders and put his arm around Rose as they walked out of the restaurant. As they walked down the pier Jack looked down at Rose and grinned "Last time we were here was for our honeymoon, remember?" Rose smiled "Of course I remember Jack." she kissed his cheek.

"Pretty lights! Pretty lights!" Josie clapped her hands. Jack and Rose looked at eachother, they smiled. "Here guys let's all go on the ferris wheel!" Jack said. He pointed up at the giant lit up wheel. Rose looked at Josie "Ferris wheel yay!" she clapped her hands, Josie clapped too.

Fabrizio looked at Olaf "Ferris wheels are fun!" he said. Olaf grinned. They made their way up to the ferris wheel and got in line. Finally it was their turn and they got on. Fabrizio and Helga in a bucket with Bjorg, Olaf and Gerda, and Jack and Rose had Josie.

The ferris wheel began to move, Josie squealed happily in between Jack and Rose. Jack and Rose both clapped excitedly on either side of Josie "Yay this is fun Josie!" they said. "Fun fun fun!" Josie clapped. Jack picked up Josie and set her on his knee, then he scooted closer to Rose.

Josie's seafoam eyes twinkled in the moonlight "Dad-da this fun!" she was bouncing on his knee. Jack grinned "Yes it is!" he said. Jack looked at Rose, she seemed to have the same idea.

"Come JOSEPHINE in my flying machine going UP SHE GOES UP SHE GOES!" they sang together. Josie clapped. "Flying high like a bird on a beam!" Rose sang. Jack continued "Oh my! The moon is on fire!" he sang. Josie squealed with delight.

"Look down!" Jack pointed. Josie leaned forward "Whoa!" her eyes grew wide with wonder. Rose smiled "See all the pretty lights? That's where we just were!" Josie clapped.

Helga was holding Bjorg tightly, she was snuggled next to Fabrizio. Fabrizio grinned "This is fun eh?" Helga smiled "Oh ja!" she said. Fabrizio turned around to face Olaf and Gerda behind them. "You guys look down! You can a' see EVERYTHING from up here!" he said.

Olaf and Gerda looked down. "Wow!" Olaf exclaimed. Gerda's eyes were huge "Ja wow!" she repeated. Fabrizio grinned and turned back, he looked at little Bjorg. "You like this too?" he asked. Bjorg nodded and clapped his little hands, Helga smiled. "He does!" she said.

Just then some fireworks went off. Fabrizio glanced at Helga "Fireworks?" he asked, she shrugged. "Look at all the lights Bjorg!" Fabrizio said. Bjorg grinned. Olaf and Gerda tapped Fabrizio "This is awesome!" Olaf said. Fabrizio laughed.

"Josie look!" Rose said. Josie clapped and squealed excitedly. "Pretty lights pretty lights!" she said. Rose laughed, Jack put his arm around Rose. "I love you." he said. They kissed. Fabrizio and Helga were snuggling with Bjorg. "I love you sweet Helga." Fabrizio said. Helga smiled "Jeg elsker deg!" she replied. They kissed as well.

Finally the ride was over. They all got off and went to play some games. Jack won Josie a giant stuffed animal and Olaf won a few for his siblings and himself. Fabrizio, Helga, Bjorg, Rose, and Josie stood back. After that they all got a giant funnel cake and some cotton candy and went to sit down on a bench.

Josie took a mouthful of Jack's cotton candy as Fabrizio and Helga's kids ate all the funnel cake. "They are a' gonna have sugar rushes tomorrow!" Fabrizio said. Helga nodded with an eye roll "Oh ja..." she said.

A few minutes later Bjorg started crying, it was his bedtime. "Oh we a' got to go now." Fabrizio said getting up, he took Bjorg from Helga so she could get up. "Kommer Olaf, Gerda!" Helga said. Olaf groaned and Fabrizio said "Come on it's a' your bedtime too!" he said.

"We see you tomorrow!" Fabrizio called. Olaf went over to the garbage and threw away the plate of funnel cake crumbs. "Bye!" Jack called. He looked at Josie eating all his cotton candy. "Slow down Josie!" he laughed. Josie clapped happily "YUMMY!" she squealed.

Rose giggled "Josie save some for daddy!" she said. "This was fun, I had fun tonight!" Jack said. Rose smiled "Me too, did you have fun Josie?" Josie nodded "Yea!" she said happily.

It was getting really late. "Come on Josie it's bedtime." Rose finally said. Jack smiled and put her back on his shoulders "Let's go back to the hotel now." he said. Rose said "I'm kind of tired too." Jack nodded, they began walking back to the hotel.


	5. Unexpected Suprises

**Unexpected Suprises**

Jack carried Josie back to the hotel with his arm around Rose. Rose opened the hotel room door and flipped on the lights "Time for bed sweetie!" she said. Josie yawned "Nitey nitey!" she said. Jack handed Josie to Rose. "Nitey mom-ma!" Josie said.

Rose smiled "Yes I know sweetie I'm going to get you all ready for bed!" she said. Josie yawned again, Rose took off her little sundress and put her in her pajamas. "Come on let's go brush your teeth then we'll tuck you in." Jack said, taking her tiny hand in his own. "Okay dad-da." Josie said.

Jack helped Josie brush her teeth while Rose got ready for bed. "Here let's get you all warm and cozy." Jack said as he carried her to one of the beds. "Okay dad-da." Josie repeated. Jack smiled and pulled back the covers. Rose came and stood next to Jack as he tucked Josie in, then they both sat down next to her.

Rose pushed Josie's strawberry blond hair away from her face, she smiled. "Bed time story!" Josie clapped her hands. Jack laughed "Okay okay!" he said. He looked at Rose "Which one?" he asked. Rose shrugged.

Jack smiled "Once upon a time in a far away land lived a princess and a rabbit. Now you see, the princess was really lonely and all she wanted was a friend. So one day a little rabbit wandered into the garden behind the castle where the princess lived with her dad the king, her mom the queen, and her brother. The princess had been looking out the window and she saw the little rabbit. "Come here little rabbit, come here!" she called-" Josie's eyes were slowly fluttering shut.

Rose smiled and pulled the covers up higher around little Josie. Jack kissed her goodnight and slowly got up. Rose kissed her too "Sweet dreams little Josie." she said, getting up after Jack.

Meanwhile Fabrizio and Helga had gotten ready for bed and put Olaf and Gerda to bed. Helga was just giving Bjorg his bottle before bed. Fabrizio was looking at his mustache in the bathroom mirror.

Helga finished Bjorg's bottle and put him down on the little bed they made for him on the floor. Fabrizio walked over and knelt down next to Helga over Bjorg. "Nitey night little man." Fabrizio said, caressing his little face. Helga kissed Bjorg's tiny forehead "Jeg elsker deg min little baby Bjorg." she said.

Bjorg's eyes were slowly closing and his breathing slowed to a gentle up and down motion in his chest. Helga caressed his face as she sang him a Norwegian lullaby. A few minutes later he was out like a light.

Fabrizio went back over to the mirror, he stroked his mustache. Helga walked over and stood beside him, he put his arm around her. "A' maybe Jack is right maybe I shave it..." he said. Helga looked at him. "Nei I like it, du look so sexy og it tickles when we kiss..." she said seductively while unbuttoning his nightshirt. Fabrizio was a tad suprised, but he liked it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "So you like?" he asked. Helga smiled "Oh ja..." she said. Fabrizio grinned "You say it tickle when we kiss?" Helga giggled "Ja!" she said.

"Does it tickle now?" Fabrizio asked, he kissed her. Helga giggled "Oh Fabrizio ja!" she said. "I tickle you here?" he asked, kissing her stomach. "Fabrizio ah!" Helga squealed. Fabrizio grinned "I tickle you here?" He kissed her cheek, she giggled. "Fabrizio, du tickle me _here_?" she asked, pointing to Bjorg's favorite drink dispensers.

Fabrizio grinned "Oh si signorina!" he said. Helga giggled as Fabrizio scooped her up and tackled her onto their bed. "Oh Fabrizio!" Helga squealed, they were seriously making out now.

They got under the covers. "I tickle you EVERYWHERE!" Fabrizio said. Helga squealed "Oooh Fabrizio!" she said. Things got hot and heavy really fast. About 10 minutes later Fabrizio was almost done when he felt the blanket get ripped off of him. "Oh Helga almost not yet sweetie, we still need the blanket..." Helga gave him a confused look "Hva? I nei take blanket..." she mumbled.

Just then Olaf screamed. He had just seen his parents who, in their nightclothes to begin with, were now only half dressed and doing something he'd never thought he'd have to witness. He knew what his parents did, but normally he was playing with his grandma Dahl so his parents could do their thing.

Helga and Fabrizio shot up, Helga immediately pulled her nightgown back down. "Olaf!" she gasped. "Olaf you close your eyes!" Fabrizio said. Olaf smacked his hands over his face. "BLAAAGH!" he spat in disgust.

Fabrizio scrambled to put his nightshirt back on. "Okay you can a' open your eyes." he said. Olaf just stood there in shock. "Hva du need Olaf?" Helga asked with extreme annoyance and exhaustion.

"I-I-I...had a bad dream and you guys just made it worse!" he wailed. Helga ran her fingers through her hair "Go to bed!" she said, a little harshly. Olaf shook his head "I'm scared!" he said.

Fabrizio smiled "Olaf you a' can't a' just take our blankets, you respect that we need some mama papa time okay?" he explained. "But I'm scared Pappa!" Olaf said. Fabrizio shook his head "You go a' back to bed we're a' right across the room so a' nothing can hurt you." he said. Olaf shook his head "Pappa..."

Fabrizio laughed "It's okay!" he said. Olaf shook his head "Keep your pants zipped Pappa!" he said. "OLAF, BED NOW!" Helga nearly yelled it. Olaf bolted back to his bed that he shared with Gerda. "Good." Helga said. Fabrizio grinned "You a' wanna go again?" he asked. Helga giggled "Du know it!" she said. They started kissing again.

Olaf nudged Gerda awake. "Wha-" Gerda looked at him confused. "Mamma and Pappa are being naughty again, we get out of here!" Olaf whispered. Gerda blinked her eyes open and glanced at her parents' bed. She could see shadows moving under the covers and lots of noises.

"Okay!" she said. They quietly tiptoed to the door. Olaf opened the door ever so slowly and they crept out of the room. Olaf and Gerda nearly fell backwards as soon as they stepped into the hall, it was so bright because the lights were off in their room.

Jack and Rose were snuggled together in bed. Jack was reading a newspaper and Rose was reading her book. "It's so peaceful and quiet." Rose commented. Jack grinned and kissed her forehead. "You know Josie's sleeping, why are we just reading?" he asked.

Rose gave him a flirtatious smile. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Jack grinned "It means we should _take advantage _of this time..." Rose rolled over him and they started kissing.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh what now!?" Jack got up. He was shocked to see Olaf and Gerda standing in his doorway. "Oh...hello guys! Can we help you?" he asked.

Olaf rocked on his heels nervously. "Well Mamma and Pappa are being naughty..." he began. Jack almost burst out laughing, he knew how much Fabrizio and Helga liked to "have fun" together.

"Here you can come in for a few minutes, we'll see if your daddy comes looking for you!" Jack chuckled, letting them in. Rose came to the door too "Yes come in but be quiet Josie's sleeping." she whispered with a smile.

Fabrizio and Helga finished what they were doing. "Oh Helga I love you." Fabrizio kissed her. She smiled "Jeg elsker deg." she kissed him back. "Should we let Olaf come in with us now?" Fabrizio asked. Helga smiled "Ja we can." she said.

"Olaf you can come in now!" Fabrizio called. No answer. "Olaf?" Helga asked. No answer. Helga gave Fabrizio a worried look. Fabrizio looked across the room to see the bed empty. "Oh shi-" Fabrizio muttered. "I go find them, I be right back sweet Helga." he said. Helga smiled "Okay." she replied sleepily.

Fabrizio fixed his nightshirt again and left the room. As soon as Jack heard Fabrizio coming he opened his door. "Hello ragazzo mio, Olaf tells me you and Helga were having some fun." Jack teased.

Fabrizio chuckled "You shut up!" he teased back. "I thought Helga was already pregnant, if you're trying for twins that's NOT how you do it..." Jack laughed. Fabrizio rolled his eyes "Hey so a' where's my kids?" he asked.

Jack leaned back into his room "Rose can you bring the kids?" he called softly. Rose came to the door with Olaf and Gerda. "Little devils!" Fabrizio chuckled, he pulled his kids close to him. "I'm a' so sorry they bother you!" Fabrizio apologized.

Jack laughed, Rose giggled. "It's fine Fabrizio. Goodnight we'll see ya tomorrow!" Jack said. Fabrizio grinned "Okay goodnight!" he said, walking back towards his own room.

Fabrizio tucked Olaf and Gerda back in then got back in bed with Helga. She was already sleeping. "I love you." he mumbled, kissing her face. Back in Jack and Rose's room they were still laughing.

"I can't believe they actually did all that with their kids in the same room, sleeping or not!" Rose giggled. Jack laughed "Well we were about to..." Rose nodded "You have a good point Mr. Dawson, an excellent point." she said with a flirtatious smile. They started kissing again.


	6. Not Such A Blast From The Past

**Not Such A Blast From The Past**

The next morning Jack, Rose, and Josie were going back to the beach with the De Rossis. Rose put Josie in her little swimsuit and Jack grabbed some beach towels. "Let's go swim Josie!" Jack said.

Josie clapped her hands "I swim!" she said. Rose smiled "Yes I know!" she said. Rose and Jack each took Josie's hands and walked down to the lobby where they were meeting Fabrizio and Helga with their kids.

Fabrizio held Gerda in one arm and held hands with Olaf. Helga was carrying Bjorg. They made their way down to the lobby. "I want to swim!" Olaf said excitedly. Fabrizio chuckled "And you will!" he said. Gerda squealed "Swim swim swim!" she said. Helga smiled and bounced Bjorg "Du swim too little Bjorg?" she asked. Bjorg clapped his little hands "S-im" he said. Helga kissed his face "Ja Mamma swim too!" she said.

Jack and Rose walked down the stairs into the lobby. Just then Rose dropped some snacks she had packed for Josie. "Oh!" Rose bent over to pick them up, Jack knelt down to help her.

Josie wandered off around the corner to the sitting area. She walked around by the chairs where people were sitting, talking, and reading. She saw a man in an expensive suit reading a newspaper sitting in the big chair in the corner and walked over. She tapped his leg "Hello." she said.

The man looked down, he was startled when he saw her. "Oh...hello there..." he said, stiffly. The man studied Josie, he was quite caught off guard because she looked so much like two people he remembered from years ago. The two people who were the main characters in his worst memory he'd ever had. He thought this little girl looked just like his ex-fiancee and her gutter rat lover. This man was Caledon Hockley, he was in Santa Monica on business.

Rose picked up all the apple slices and crackers off the floor with Jack's help. "Well we can still eat some, atleast not all of them fell on the floor." Rose said. Jack nodded. "Hey...where is Josie?" he asked suddenly. "Oh she's right here-" Rose looked down to see Josie was missing. "Oh God not again!" she said.

Jack and Rose both knew Josie liked to wander off, as she did it frequently. "Josie?" Rose called. "Josie?" Jack echoed. No answer. Rose slapped her forehead. Jack was looking all around the room, he didn't see her anywhere. "Okay you go check down that hallway, I'll check in the lobby sitting area." Rose said. Jack nodded "Alright."

Rose walked around the corner and saw Josie standing next to a man sitting in a chair. She walked over and grabbed her daughter. "Josie! No no sweetie we don't talk to strangers!" she said.

Cal recognized Rose's voice immediately and looked up from his newspaper. "Rose?" he asked in disbelief. Rose looked up when she heard her name, she was shocked when she realized who said it. Cal.

"Cal?" she asked, in equal disbelief. For a minute both of them were silent, then Rose broke the silence. "Cal, what on Earth are you doing here?" she asked. Cal was shocked at her question "Why, I'm here on business!" he replied.

Rose smirked "Where's Lovejoy?" she asked. "In the restroom." Cal replied simply. "Oh I see, I knew you could never go anywhere without him." Rose said. Cal scoffed. "It's funny I'm sure he has to go and help you in the restroom, why aren't you with him returning the favor?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Cal scoffed again "I can use the restroom fine by myself thank you." Rose smiled "Oh I just assumed Lovejoy did your "messy" work for you too...I'm sorry I suppose I was wrong." Cal shook his head and sat back, he stared at her for a second.

"Rose...I've been looking for you for ages, and finally I've found you by a happy coincidence." Cal said breathlessly. He studied her more carefully, then something hit him. She had a child.

"And and...you have a child." Rose could sense the shock and almost anger in his voice as he spoke the last two words. "Yes Cal, I have a child." she replied. Cal shook his head in disbelief "No, no it cannot be! You're mine! You will always be mine and finally I've found you!" Rose held Josie close to her and backed up.

"Cal..." Rose began. Jack came in, he was standing back against the wall. Cal saw him. "Oh God no it's Dawson! He's the father of your child? That filthy gutter rat son of a bi*ch!" Cal raged, Rose covered Josie's ears. "Cal you will not speak that way in front of my daughter!" she said.

Cal collected himself and gently put his hand on Rose's shoulder, she backed away quickly. "Don't touch me you sorry bas*ard!" she said, covering Josie's ears again. Jack, still standing back, decided not to interfere. It would simply make things worse.

"Rose, please, we belong together!" he said. Rose looked at him in disgust "Ew...are you kidding me?!" she said. She picked up Josie and walked away. Cal watched her go, after 5 years he had finally found her and then 'poof' she was gone again.

Jack walked over "Hey Cal." he said. Fabrizio came around the corner "A' there you are we've a' been waiting for you guys, wait a' where's Rose?" Jack held up his finger "One second I'll be right there!" he said.

Fabrizio nodded, Helga and their kids walked in beside him. Rose came back with Josie, looking for Jack. "Oh there you guys are!" Rose said. Fabrizio nodded "Si we were a' waiting for you too, Jack a' said to give him a second so we a' just gonna stand here." Rose looked over to see Jack talking to Cal. Oh God, she thought.

Cal looked at Jack "Hey Cal? Hey Cal?!" he raged. Jack shrugged "Just trying to be friendly!" he said sarcastically. Cal jumped up "You filthy gutter rat you took Rose away from me! You took my fiancee!" he pushed Jack backwards. Jack pushed Cal right back, so hard he nearly fell over the chair.

"What are you even doing here Cal?" Jack asked. Cal sat back in his chair "Business what do you care?!" Jack smirked "I don't." he said. Cal tried to jump up again but Jack pushed him back down. Cal looked around, he noticed Rose was standing with Fabrizio and Helga.

"Oh I see you're still friends with Spaghetti Boy and his Norwegian nitwit." Cal scoffed. Jack rolled his eyes "Really Cal? That's low...even for you." Cal smirked "Step off Dawson." he said. Jack shook his head.

Rose was talking to Fabrizio and Helga. "God I can't believe I actually ran into that sorry jerk!" she said. Fabrizio looked behind Rose's shoulder at Jack and Cal. "That figlio di puttana always calling me Spaghetti Boy it's a' not a' nice!" he said.

Rose nodded "Cal is the biggest jerk on the face of the Earth, I'm so ugh...I'm so _bothered _that I even had to see his face!" Fabrizio shook his head "Where's his valet guy Lovejoy?" Rose smirked "Probably taking a sh*t." Fabrizio laughed.

Cal couldn't stop glaring at Jack. "I hate you Jack Dawson, you filthy gutter rat! I wish you had drowned like the sorry dog you are so I could have Rose!" Jack laughed "Look Cal, we don't have time for this, we're going to the beach." Cal crossed his arms and glanced at Rose.

Fabrizio looked at Helga "Can you a' take the kids down to the beach, a' Rose why don't you go too?" Helga shrugged and walked away carrying Bjorg with Gerda and Olaf following close behind, Rose followed them.

Fabrizio walked over and stood next to Jack. "Don't you a' have a business meeting or something?" he asked. "Stay out of this Spaghetti Boy!" Cal spat. Fabrizio stepped back "Fine you can a' cry like a little baby but we are a' going to the beach now." Jack burst out laughing "Don't worry Cal if you shed a tear I'm sure Lovejoy will be right back to wipe it for you!" Then they both walked away, leaving Cal to drown in his misery.


	7. It's Beachtime!

**It's Beachtime!**

Rose followed Helga down to the beach. Josie was giggling and smiling, seemingly unphased by all of the Cal drama she had started. Rose kissed Josie's little face "Sweetie pie you really scared mommy and daddy please don't wander off like that again." Josie looked up at her "I so-ry mom-ma." she said. Rose smiled, she couldn't be mad at that little face.

Helga carried Bjorg. "Ja Mamma swim too baby Bjorg ja Mamma swim too!" she was saying as she bounced him. Olaf tugged at Helga's swimsuit skirt, she turned. "Ja Olaf?" she asked. "Mamma who was the man Pappa and Jack talking to?" Olaf asked. Helga shook her head "Not nice man." she replied.

"But who was it?" Olaf pushed. Helga glanced back at Rose. Rose smiled "Olaf, he was someone I used to know, your mother's right, he's not a nice man at all." she explained. "What's his name?" Olaf asked. "Mr. Caledon, Cal, Hockley." Rose cringed as soon as she said it. Olaf nodded "Why he talking to Pappa?" he asked.

Rose replied "He was helping Jack." Olaf looked confused "Why?" he asked. Rose smiled "Well you see-" Helga stopped her, she shook her head. "Nevermind, Olaf it's not your problem it's mine." Rose said. Olaf looked at Helga "Olaf, nei." she said. Olaf looked at Rose "Oh please Mrs. Rose finish!" he said. Rose shook her head "No your mother doesn't want me telling you all of this, it was a long time ago."

Olaf looked at Helga "Mamma!" he said. Helga shook her head. "I want to know!" Olaf said. Helga said "Ask din Pappa then." Olaf shrugged "Okay." he said. Helga rolled her eyes, Olaf could never leave well enough alone.

When they got closer to the beach Olaf and Gerda took off running. Bjorg squirmed in Helga's arms "Do-n, do-n!" he said. "Du want down?" Helga asked. Bjorg nodded. Helga giggled and set him down. He took off running after his brother and sister, only to lose his balance and fall face first in the sand. Helga shook her head and scooped him back up.

She brushed the sand off of him. "Silly Bjorg!" she kissed his face. They made their way down to the beach and set up their umbrellas and towels. Josie squealed happily. Rose smiled "I know you want to swim!" Josie clapped "Swim!" she said.

Helga looked down to see Olaf and Gerda already in the water, she laughed. "Bjorg du swim with Mamma!" she said. Bjorg grinned "S-im Mamma!" he said. Rose smiled at Helga "You go ahead we'll be there in a minute!" she said. Helga walked down to the water with Bjorg. She slowly walked in, the water was a little cold. "Ooh little chilly Bjorg!" she said.

Bjorg clapped "D-on!" he said. Helga gently put him down in the water, he squealed and grabbed her leg. She giggled "Ja is chilly!" she picked him up again. She walked further into the water until it was up to her waist, then she set Bjorg in front of her still holding his hands. She started bouncing him in the water, he giggled happily.

Helga smiled "Du like bouncing little Bjorg ja!" Bjorg squealed with delight. Rose held Josie's hand as they made their way down to the water. Olaf and Gerda were splashing as they jumped up and down, they were laughing hysterically. Rose smiled "Come on Josie let's swim too!" she said.

Rose stepped into the water. "Careful it little chilly." Helga warned. "Oh you're right Helga!" Rose gasped. Josie cringed and grabbed her arms. "Josie you splash too!" Gerda said. Josie grinned and swam towards where Olaf and Gerda were playing.

Helga was still bouncing with Bjorg, Rose swam over next to her. "Hey I'm sorry if I said too much to Olaf before, I shouldn't have-" Helga shook her head and smiled. "Nei say sorry is okay." she said. Rose smiled "I wonder what's taking Jack and Fabrizio so long?" Helga shrugged. "Bjorg is so cute." Rose said. Helga smiled "Takk!" she said.

Jack and Fabrizio were walking down to the beach. "Thanks for the help Fabrizio." Jack said. Fabrizio smiled "Is a' no problem Jack, Cal is a' not a nice man!" he said. Jack grinned "God I hate that guy!" he laughed. Fabrizio laughed too "Si he's a real figlio di puttana!" Jack chuckled "You got that right ragazzo mio!"

Helga was floating on her back with Bjorg on top of her. Finally Fabrizio and Jack came down. "We're here! We're here!" Fabrizio said. Helga turned her head and smiled.

Fabrizio grinned. "I'm a' gonna run and a' make a giant splash!" he warned. Helga giggled and swam out of the way, Olaf swam right in his path. "Look out Olaf!" Fabrizio teased. He backed up, then ran and jumped right in. Olaf was sprayed with the water, he laughed happily. Helga rolled her eyes, she giggled.

Fabrizio grabbed Olaf and Gerda, he tossed them both in the air and then caught them again. Then he swam over to Helga and Bjorg. "How's my sweet Helga, and little Bjorg, and of course the little bambino?" he gently rubbed her stomach. Helga smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you." Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "Jeg elsker deg!" she said.

Fabrizio picked up Helga who was still holding Bjorg. "Oh Fabrizio!" she giggled. Fabrizio grinned and spun around with her in his arms, Bjorg squealed excitedly. He liked spinning almost as much as bouncing. "You like that too Bjorg? I know your mama likes it!" Fabrizio chuckled.

Jack and Rose were watching Fabrizio and Helga. "Still so in love!" Jack gushed jokingly. Rose giggled "Yes they are!" she said. Jack looked to see Josie splashing and playing with Olaf and Gerda, he smiled.

"Splashy splashy splashy!" Olaf chanted as he, Gerda, and Josie held hands and danced around in a circle. "Whee heee heee!" Gerda and Josie squealed, Olaf was whipping them around really fast.

Jack looked at Rose "I remember spinning like that!" he commented about the kids as well as Fabrizio and Helga. Rose smiled "You mean that night at the steerage party?" she asked. Jack grinned "Yup!" he said. Rose giggled "Well...everyone else is doing it, we may as well!"

Jack grinned, he picked up Rose. They started spinning really fast too. They spun over next to Fabrizio and Helga. "Hey guys!" Jack said. Fabrizio laughed "Hey Jack!" he said. They all played for a few minutes longer then they decided to go and have lunch.

Fabrizio and Helga brought picnic food. "We did have apple slices but most of them fell on the floor..." Rose said. "And crackers..." Jack added sheepishly. Fabrizio laughed "Is fine we have enough food!" he said.

He took out some sandwiches and fruit. Olaf and Gerda licked their lips when he pulled out some berries. Jack grinned "Okay let's eat!" he said. Rose smiled "Yes!" she said. The kids were already digging in. Helga rolled her eyes, Olaf was getting berries all over his face. They all ate and then the kids played in the sand while the adults talked for a few minutes, digesting.

Olaf started building another sand castle, Bjorg sat and watched in fascination. Gerda and Josie made sand angels. "This fun!" Josie said. Gerda giggled "I like sand angels!" she said. Jack said "Where did you guys get those berries they were delicious?" Helga smiled "Mamma's berry bush." she replied. Jack grinned "You guys will have to send us some!" he said. Rose nodded "Oh yes!" she said. They all laughed. They all sat back and relaxed, digesting for a few minutes while the kids played.

Then they all decided to go back in the water for a while. "First one in is a rotten egg!" Olaf yelled, as he was chased into the water by his dad and Jack. "I'm a' gonna get you Olaf!" Fabrizio shouted. "Me too!" Jack shouted. Gerda and Josie ran after them screaming. Helga and Rose laughed. "You guys come on!" Fabrizio shouted to Helga.

"Okay!" she yelled back with a giggle. Rose grinned "Let's go get them!" she said. Helga smiled and picked up Bjorg, they jogged to catch up with the guys. Fabrizio and Jack jumped in after Olaf with a giant splash. "Aaah!" Olaf yelled.

Fabrizio grabbed Olaf and pretended he was going to dunk him. "Pappa!" Olaf yelped. Fabrizio and Jack chuckled. "CANNONBALL!" Gerda screamed, soaking Jack, Fabrizio, and her brother. Josie laughed hysterically.

"Mamma mia!" Fabrizio yelled, wiping water away from his eyes. Gerda and Josie were laughing like crazy. "Watch out we're coming too!" Rose yelled. Before Fabrizio and Jack knew it, Rose and Helga splashed them too.

"Mamma mia!" Fabrizio repeated. Helga floated over to him on her back. "Mamma you look like a big whale!" Olaf laughed. Helga shot him a dirty look "Olaf!" she scolded. Olaf and Gerda burst out laughing. Bjorg giggled and clapped, he had no idea what was going on.

Fabrizio and Jack laughed too, Rose smiled nervously. Helga was giving Fabrizio a death glare. "Olaf you no talk to your mama like that! She a' looks just fine!" Fabrizio tried to redeem himself, he couldn't help himself when he laughed. Helga smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ja ja ja Fabrizio..." she giggled.

Olaf looked at Gerda "Let's splash Mamma Whale!" Gerda grinned "Okay!" They began splashing water at Helga. Jack and Rose stifled their laughter. Josie swam over to them. "Mom-ma swim!" she said.

Rose smiled and held hands with Josie, she swished her around in a circle in front of her. Josie giggled happily, Jack chuckled. "Dad-da too!" Josie said. Jack took Josie's left hand while Rose had her right, they all swam around together.

"You a good swimmer Josie!" Jack said with a smile. Josie grinned "I swim!" she said. Rose giggled "Yes Josie!" she said. Olaf and Gerda were splashing Helga, and accidentally getting Bjorg because she was holding him. "Olaf! Gerda!" Helga yelled. Fabrizio tried not to laugh again "Hey! Hey! You no splash your mama like that!" he said.

He went over and picked them up. "How would you like if I splashed you eh?" Olaf shrugged. Fabrizio grinned "Let's see!" he said. He began splashing water at them, they giggled happily. Helga smiled and lifted Bjorg up above her as she floated on her back.

Josie swam back over to Olaf and Gerda "I splash too!" she said. Fabrizio grinned "You too? Okay!" he sent a big wave her way. Josie squealed with delight. Jack looked at Rose and smiled. "How about I splash you?" he asked. Rose giggled "I dare you!" Jack grinned, he sent a giant wave at her. "JACK!" Rose yelped as she got completely drenched.

"What?" Jack chuckled. "Oh yea?" Rose asked, sending an equally giant wave back at him. "WHOA!" Jack yelled. Rose smiled "How do you like me now?" she challenged. Jack swam over and scooped her up. "Jack!" Rose squealed. Jack grinned and kissed her. "I love you!" he said. Rose giggled "I love you too!" she said. They all spent the rest of the day swimming, laughing, and having fun on the beach.


	8. Secrets By The Campfire

_*Authors Note; I do not own the song 'Star Of The County Down' whether the original lyrics or any of the variations._

**Secrets By The Campfire**

Later that day they were still at the beach. It was getting darker now and they were still swimming. Fabrizio and Helga were playing with Bjorg, Jack and Rose were talking, and Olaf, Gerda, and Josie were still splashing happily.

Fabrizio picked up Bjorg and tossed him in the air, then caught him. Bjorg squealed happily, Helga smiled. "Wheee heee!" Fabrizio yelled as he tossed Bjorg again. Bjorg was laughing. Fabrizio chuckled "To the moon!" he yelled, tossing him again. Helga giggled and rolled her eyes.

Gerda and Josie were pretending to be fish while Olaf was a shark swimming around them. Josie and Gerda were laughing hysterically. "Fishies!" Gerda squealed. "We fishies!" Josie giggled. "The shark is coming!" Olaf said, swimming right at them. Gerda screamed, they swam away from Olaf and he chased them.

Jack looked at Rose "Hey you know what would be fun?" he asked. Rose looked back at him "What?" Jack grinned "We should have a campfire on the beach!" Rose smiled "Yes! That sounds like fun." she said.

"Hey Fabrizio!" Jack called. Fabrizio caught Bjorg and turned towards Jack. "Hey Jack!" he called back. "You guys wanna have a campfire?" Jack yelled. Fabrizio looked down at Helga "You a' wanna have a campfire?" Helga shrugged "Ja sure." she replied. "Si that's a' great idea!" Fabrizio yelled back at Jack.

Jack grinned "Here come help me find some firewood!" he called. Fabrizio nodded and gave Bjorg to Helga. Rose got up to follow Jack, Josie swam over. Rose smiled "Josie come on we're going to make a campfire!" she said, picking Josie up. Helga slowly got up from her back float position with Bjorg, Olaf and Gerda followed.

Rose, Helga, and the kids followed Jack and Fabrizio on their search for firewood. "Pappa I go too!" Olaf shouted, running to catch up with Fabrizio. Fabrizio chuckled "Okay!" Jack looked back at Rose "Let's have the fire over there!" he pointed across the beach a ways. Rose glanced at Helga, she nodded. "Okay we'll go sit while you guys get the firewood!" Rose shouted back. Jack gave her a thumbs up.

Rose said "Here we'll wait for them to come back with the firewood." Helga smiled "Ja okay!" They sat down with Josie in Rose's lap and Bjorg in Helga's, Gerda scooted up close to Helga. "Mamma I like fire!" Gerda said. Helga smiled "Ja big fire er fun!" Gerda grinned. Helga opened the bag she'd been carrying around that had their lunch food in it, she pulled out 4 beers.

She handed one to Rose and opened one for herself. "Oh, thank you." Rose smiled. "Du er velkommen." Helga replied. Gerda shivered, it was getting chilly. Helga hugged Gerda tightly and wrapped herself, Gerda and Bjorg in the blanket she'd brought with her. "Brr!" Gerda shook inside the blanket, Helga smiled.

Josie snuggled into Rose "I know Josie it's cold isn't it?" Josie nodded. "Daddy and Fabrizio will be back with the firewood soon!" Rose promised. Josie's eyes lit up "Fire!" Gerda perked up too "Fire fun!" she said. Josie and Gerda giggled.

Jack and Fabrizio had managed to find some firewood. "Here you take some I'll take some." Jack said. Fabrizio nodded "Okay." Fabrizio picked up some firewood and carried it under his arm, Jack also grabbed an armful and followed Fabrizio back to where Rose and Helga were waiting with the kids. Olaf jogged to keep up "Can I carry it Pappa?" he asked. Fabrizio laughed "No it's a' much too heavy, it a' probably weighs more than you do!" They made their way back.

Fabrizio dropped his firewood, Jack dropped his on top. Fabrizio smiled as Helga gave him a beer, she had given Rose another to give to Jack. "Grazie my sweet Helga." he said. She smiled "Du er velkommen." He sat down next to her, Helga wrapped him and Olaf in the blanket with herself, Gerda and Bjorg.

Jack sat down next to Rose. "Here." Rose handed him his beer. "Oh, thanks!" he said. "So does anyone have matches?" he asked. Fabrizo shook his head, then Jack remembered he had some in his pocket. "Wait nevermind I have some."

He held one out to Josie along with the strike strip. "Here Josie you wanna light the match?" he asked. Josie grinned "Fire!" she squealed. Jack laughed, Josie swiped the match on the strike strip. It caught fire and Josie squealed, everyone laughed, Gerda clapped excitedly.

"Now throw it in!" Jack instructed. Josie tossed the lit match on the woodpile, flames shot up. Everyone clapped and cheered "Good job Josie!" Rose said. Josie clapped for herself.

Fabrizio chuckled "Si good job!" he said. Gerda reached out and tried to touch the fire, Helga tried to grab her arm but she wasn't quick enough. "OW!" Gerda yelped, snatching her burnt finger backwards. Helga cringed at the sight of little Gerda's bright red and blistering finger, she kissed it gently. Gerda howled in pain.

Fabrizio shook his head "And that's a' why we never ever touch fire." Helga nodded "Ja." Rose looked at Jack "Oh my! That must really hurt." she commented. Jack nodded "I'll say." Rose looked at Josie "That's what happens when you try to touch fire, it's really hot and you'll burn yourself." she explained. Josie nodded "Hot fire!" she repeated.

Olaf was laughing hysterically at his little sister's pain, Helga shushed him. "Olaf nei!" she scolded. Helga took a huge drink of her beer and rubbed her stomach. "Au keeps kicking." she muttered under her breath. Fabrizio rubbed it gently, he smiled. "Hello little one." he said. Olaf poked her stomach "Hi baby!" he said loudly as if trying to make it so the baby could hear him.

Helga rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "Au! Olaf!" she scolded him again. Fabrizio shook his head and took a gulp of beer. "Olaf leave your mama alone." he said. Olaf laughed mischeviously "Okay fine..." he said. Helga rolled her eyes again, Olaf was something else.

Jack and Rose huddled close together with Josie between them. "I know guys how about we sing some campfire songs?" Jack suggested. Rose smiled "Josie we like campfire songs!" Josie clapped "Sing sing sing!" she said excitedly.

Fabrizio chuckled "Okay what song?" Jack shrugged "I don't know anything I guess!" Jack looked at Rose "Do you have any ideas?" She shook her head "Not really!" she laughed.

Jack looked at Fabrizio "What was that song Tommy likes?" he asked. Fabrizio looked at Helga, she shrugged. He thought for a minute "Something about a star?" Jack snapped his fingers "Ah I know! Star Of The County Down!" he said.

Fabrizio nodded "Si that was it!" he said. Jack grinned "Should we just go around in a circle and sing every other verse?" Fabrizio nodded "Si I a' don't know about the kids let's have us adults then they can join in later." Jack smiled "Yeah okay." He looked at Rose "Do you know it?' She shrugged "I think a little bit."

Jack grinned "You'll catch on quick. Ready guys?" Fabrizio nodded. "Fabri go first!" Jack urged.

Fabrizio chuckled. "Si okay!" He took a large gulp of beer. He sang;

"Near a' Banbridge Town in the County Down, a' one morning last July..."

Helga cleared her throat, she went next. She sang;

"Down a boreen green, kom a sweet Colleen, og she smiled as she passed meg by!"

Jack went next. He sang;

"Oh she looked so sweet from her two bare feet, to the sheen of her nut brown hair..."

Rose remembered. She sang;

"Such a coaxing elf that I shook myself, to be sure I was really there!"

The kids were clapping as their parents went around in a circle. Fabrizio and Jack were stomping their feet and whooping between verses.

It was Fabrizio's turn again;

"And from a' Bantry Bay into Derry Quay, from Galway to a' Dublin Town..."

Helga finished;

"Nei maid I seen like the sweet Colleen that I met in County Down!"

Jack sang;

"As she onward sped sure I scratched my head, and I looked with a feelin' rare..."

Rose finished;

"And I said says I, to a passer by, who's the maid with the nut brown hair?..."

"He smiled at me and he a' said, says he, she's the Gem of Ireland's crown..."

"She Rose McCann from banks of the Bann, she the star of the County Down!"

The kids were clapping, whistling, and stomping their feet.

"And from Bantry Bay into Derry Quay, and from Galway to Dublin Town..."

"No maid I've seen like that sweet Colleen, that I met in the County Down!"

They finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered. "That was awesome!" Jack said. Rose giggled "Oh God that was funny!" she said. They all laughed and sat back to relax and enjoy the fire while they drank their beers.

After they finished their beers, Helga handed out four more. "Grazie!" Fabrizio kissed her. Jack laughed "Thanks Helga." Rose smiled and took another large sip, they could drink all night.

Jack and Rose snuggled together with Josie on Jack's lap. Helga put her head on Fabrizio's shoulder and he put his arm around her, Bjorg was in Helga's lap, Gerda was next to Helga and Olaf next to Fabrizio.

Just then Olaf remembered something he wanted to ask about. He had tried to ask Rose but Helga stopped him and told him to ask Fabrizio later. He looked at his dad. "Pappa?" he asked.

Fabrizio smiled "Si Olaf?" Olaf glanced at Jack and Rose too "Who was the bad man before? How do you and Mamma know him?" he asked. Fabrizio looked around at Helga, Jack, and Rose. "Oh well..." Helga rolled her eyes "Olaf..." Olaf crossed his arms "Please I wanna know!" he begged.

Fabrizio shrugged and Helga nodded for him to continue. "Fine, you a' know that big event that sinking ship the year you were born?" he asked. Olaf nodded "Titanic?" Fabrizio nodded "Si good job ragazzo mio, Titanic!" Helga rubbed her forehead. Jack and Rose exchanged uneasy glances, the other kids weren't really paying attention.

Gerda and Josie ran off to play in the water some more and Bjorg was too little to understand. "You a' know how Mamma and Pappa met on Titanic? How Jack won mine and his tickets? Then we all survived the sinking together along with our friends the Gundersons and Tommy?" Fabrizio asked. Olaf nodded again.

Olaf looked at all the adults "You were all on Titanic together?" he asked for confirmataion. "Ja." Helga answered shortly. Olaf nodded "So who's the bad man?" Fabrizio looked at Rose "Rose I a' think that's your story to tell, you don't a' have to tell him anything if you don't wanna." Rose smiled and looked lovingly at Jack. "No it's alright Fabrizio, I'll tell him, it's in the past so it can't hurt." Fabrizio nodded "Okay."

Rose continued "So Olaf, I used to have a lot of money my father was very wealthy. But he passed away when I was fourteen and my mother and I were left with horrible debt, my mother lived in fear that we would lose all of our money so three years later she arranged for me to marry a man named Caledon Hockely, the son of Pittsburgh steel tycoon Nathan Hockley. Cal was the 'bad' man, I never loved him. We boarded Titanic to go to Philadelphia for our engagement gala. But I was miserable, I was so sick of my first class life, I wanted more than anything to be free. So on that first night on Titanic I tried to jump off the back of the ship..." Olaf gasped, interrupting her.

Fabrizio shushed him "Olaf! No interrupt her she's a' nice enough to tell you all a' this!" Rose smiled. "Anyway Jack just happened to be sitting off on the third class deck and he came up behind me. At first I wanted him to leave me alone but eventually he talked me out of jumping and saved my life, long story short we fell in love and survived together. Then once we got on Carpathia I hid down in steerage with him, your mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa Dahl, our friend Tommy, and Jack and your daddy's Swedish roomates, the Gundersons. Cal and my mother never found me. Now after five years Cal found me but I would never, ever go back to him. He was a cruel and selfish man." she finished.

Olaf's mouth was agape as he processed everything she had told him. "Wow that's amazing." he said. Rose smiled. Then Olaf looked at Fabrizio and Helga. "You said Titanic crashed the year I was born, so was I on Titanic too?" he wondered. Jack burst out laughing, Fabrizio and Helga blushed.

Helga's face was bright red "Not exactly...well du were towards the end." Jack laughed "Your mommy and daddy decided to have a little fun one night after a party down in third class while your grandpa Dahl was drunk. They snuck back to your daddy's cabin and did naughty things Olaf, naughty things. Then 9 months later you were born!"

Fabrizio was bright red. "Jack a' what are you doing?" Jack chuckled "What did you want me to say daddy knocked up mommy?" Helga rolled her eyes "Jack! Not funny!" She and Fabrizio were super embarrassed. Rose smiled "Jack, honey..." Jack shrugged "What?" he laughed. Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be so crass!"

Olaf had his mouth wide open in shock. Helga quickly finished to get it over with, Olaf deserved an accurate explanation after Jack was so crass. "Mamma og Pappa elsker hverandre so much og we kiss og other things after party one night while Bestefar Dahl was drunk...the end." Fabrizio chuckled.

Jack laughed "I just can't get over how you literally just met in the afternoon, then slept together the same night! Then boom you get a baby!" Fabrizio smiled "Well at first once a' the party slowed down and a' people began to leave to put kids to bed and a' what not, me and Helga wanted to a TALK in private so we a' went back to yours and my cabin. Again, her dad was so drunk he a' had no clue. It a' started with talking, then we kissed, then we well you a' know the rest." he explained. Jack smiled "Her mother?" Fabrizio smiled "She was a' talking to someone." He grinned at Helga "That was good kissing."

Helga nodded "Ja we kiss alot...and make Olaf!" Fabrizio grinned "Her mama and papa almost never found out and her papa was so pissed when he a' did." Helga nodded again "Ja he throw a big chair!" She smiled mischeviously. Olaf was looking at them and listening intently. Fabrizio looked at him.

"You a' woulda been born in 1913 but you were a' two weeks early." He looked at Jack and Rose "We are a' still trying to tell her parents it happened on the honeymoon, unfortunately they can count. Olaf, Mr. Dahl, was a' so mad!" he explained with a chuckle. Jack laughed.

Olaf still looked shocked. Fabrizio said "But we were a' so in love we were a' already engaged before Helga found out she was pregnant." Rose nodded "Well that's good I know you too love eachother very much." she said, attempting to make up for Jack's inappropriate remarks.

Jack nodded "Yes, very much." he said because Rose stomped his foot. Olaf smiled "Thanks for telling me about Titanic." he said. Rose smiled too "You're welcome Olaf." she said.

Fabrizio turned it on Jack. "You a' slept with Rose in that car!" he blurted out. Jack grinned "Yeah but me and Rose were married when we had Josie, THREE YEARS after Titanic, not THREE HOURS after the steerage party!" Fabrizio smirked "You a' wish you could a' slept with her in THREE HOURS!" Jack shook his head "God Fabri we're both so crass!" he chuckled.

Rose and Helga rolled their eyes. Jack and Fabrizio could still be so immature. Fabrizio pulled Helga closer to him and kissed her obnoxiously, she squealed. "Fabrizio ah!" Fabrizio grinned "A' what you say we do some more a' that later?" Helga giggled "Oh ja..." she put her hand in his lap. "Helga, bad girl. You tease me!" Fabrizio put his hand on top of hers, he kissed her.

Jack laughed and looked at Rose. "Oh yeah Fabrizio?" he challenged, pulling Rose onto his lap. "Jack!" Rose kissed him. They were making out, but Fabrizio and Helga didn't care to notice. They didn't even notice when Gerda and Olaf said "Mamma! Pappa! Yucky!" They were kissing too.

Josie went up to Jack and Rose, she squeezed between them. "Hey Josie." Jack smiled. Josie said "Blah yuck!" Jack and Rose laughed "That's what mommy's and daddy's do Josie." Rose explained. Josie nodded "Still yucky!" Rose giggled "Oh Josie."

They talked and drank and enjoyed the fire for a while longer, then they all went back up to the hotel. They all agreed to meet up in the morning. As Fabrizio and Helga walked back up to their room they glanced at eachother. "That was a' extremely awkward." Fabrizio said. Helga nodded "Ja..." she said. Fabrizio smiled and pulled her close to him "I love you and I love Olaf, as well as Gerda and Bjorg of course, a' so so much. I love you Helga."

Helga smiled "Jeg elsker deg Fabrizio." she kissed him. "BLAGH!" Olaf and Gerda spat in disgust, only to be ignored. Fabrizio picked up Helga, he opened the door and they went into their room. Fabrizio and Helga were still kissing and collapsed on the bed. "Remember what we said we were a' gonna do tonight?" She giggled "Ja." Fabrizio looked at Olaf and Gerda "Let's get ready for bed then we a' can do this all night long!" Helga giggled "Oh Fabrizio!"

Jack and Rose carried Josie back up to their room, Rose was scolding Jack. "Jack don't be so crass all the time, both of you!" she said. Jack smiled "Okay I'm sorry!" he said. Rose smiled "I can't possibly stay mad at you..." she kissed him. Josie stuck out her tongue "Yucky!" They both laughed.


	9. The Mysterious Case Of Olaf & Gerda

**The Mysterious Case Of Olaf & Gerda**

They had spent all of the next day and early evening on the pier. They were riding the ferris wheel. Josie squealed happily between Jack and Rose, "I love ferris wheel!" she clapped her hands. Jack smiled "I like it too!" he said. He looked at Rose "I've always liked this old ferris wheel when I used to hang out here!" he said.

Rose smiled "Oh yes..." she said. Honestly, she was beginning to feel quite nauseated. "Actually Jack, I'm starting to feel dizzy." she said. Jack smiled "Really? It's a good thing we're almost to the bottom then!" Rose sighed with relief, it was almost over. She wasn't really sure why she felt so sick, the other day she hadn't felt this way. Jack held her hand.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "It a' feels so nice up here!" Helga smiled "Ja fresh air feels good on min face!" she said. Fabrizio laughed "Si it does!" He looked back at Gerda and Olaf behind them. Gerda was hugging her teddy bear that she won playing games and smiling, Olaf was looking over the side. Bjorg was in Helga's lap, almost asleep.

Fabrizio tapped Jack "Helga and I are a' loving the view from up here!" he said. Jack turned around with a grin "I know it's awesome!" he said. Helga gently rubbed Bjorg's back, shushing him gently.

Finally the ride ended and they all got off. Jack helped Rose off and held Josie's hand. "Oh I'm so dizzy Jack!" Rose said, catching her balance. Jack caught her "Careful now." he said.

Fabrizio helped Helga with Bjorg, Olaf and Gerda got off behind them. Helga smiled at him "Hva time er it?" she asked. Fabrizio pulled out his pocket watch "Oh wow, it's a' already 8:30 we a' better get the kids to bed!" he replied. Olaf was bouncing, he was hyper because he had more funnel cake. "Let's play more games!" he said excitedly.

Helga shook her head "Nei Olaf, er din bedtime!" Olaf scowled "Why?" he asked. Helga rolled her eyes "Because." she responded tersely. Gerda came up behind Olaf "I wanna go again!" she said. Helga shook her head "Bedtime Gerda." Gerda frowned and Fabrizio picked her up.

"Hey guys we're going back to the hotel Rose doesn't feel good!" he called. Fabrizio nodded "Si we go back too!" he shouted back. Jack and Rose started to walk back, Josie skipped along behind them.

"Mom-ma sick?" Josie asked. Jack smiled "She feels a little dizzy, she'll be okay." he said, kissing Rose on the forehead. Rose smiled and let Jack put his arm around her.

Fabrizio carried Gerda and Helga carried Bjorg, they started to follow Jack, Rose, and Josie. Helga looked behind her "Olaf! Kommer now!" she said, then she noticed Olaf wasn't following them. "Fabrizio?" she tapped Fabrizio. He turned around "Si sweet Helga?" Helga looked at him "Der er Olaf?" she asked nervously.

Fabrizio chuckled "Oh he's a right behind me-wait..no." He looked panicked. They looked around frantically, then Helga saw him in line for the rollercoaster. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He in line for rollercoaster!" she pointed. Olaf knew it was his bedtime and he knew he wasn't allowed to go on the rollercoaster.

Fabrizio shook his head "He's a' little mischeif maker, he a' should know better!" he said. Helga was ticked off, she was sick of Olaf never listening. "Du take Bjorg!" she handed Bjorg to Fabrizio. Fabrizio smiled "No I can get him you no worry." he said. Helga shook her head "Nei! This ends now!" she said. "OLAF ASBJORN FABRIZIO DE ROSSI!" she yelled, running to the rollercoaster line.

Olaf tried to hide but Helga wasn't fooled. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of line, yelling in Norwegian. People were staring. "Ow Mamma ow!" Olaf tried to break free. Helga ignored him and brought him back to Fabrizio. Fabrizio shook his head angrily, "Shame on you Olaf you give your mama so much trouble!" he struggled not to shout it.

Olaf crossed his arms "Mamma's a meanie!" he said indignantly. Fabrizio swung his fist, then stopped himself. "I a' oughta smack you!" he said shaking his fist. Helga nodded "Or wash his mouth ut with soap!" she said. Fabrizio shook his head "Olaf you're lucky I'm a' so patient, you never a' never disrespect your mother!" he said. Gerda didn't dare say a word, Bjorg was already asleep on Fabrizio's shoulder. They went back to the hotel.

Meanwhile Jack was tucking Josie in bed while Rose sat down. He pulled the covers up over her "Night Josie, sweet dreams." he smiled. He kissed her little forehead as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Want some water?" Jack asked Rose. She smiled "Oh no thank you, actually I think I'm feeling a little better now." she said. Jack smiled "Okay just let me know." he said, kissing her gently. "I love you Jack." she said. Jack grinned "I love you too."

He sat down next to her and pulled her into him. "So having fun so far?" he asked. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder "Oh yes it's so fun, Fabrizio and Helga are so nice and their kids are so cute. I think it's so nice that Josie and Gerda can be friends, Gerda is only a few months older than her." Rose said.

Jack smiled "Yeah it's so nice to see Fabrizio, it's been over a year! We need to do this kinda stuff more often!" he said. "Maybe we should then!" Rose said. Jack grinned "Maybe we can visit Minnesota sometime, like we did when we went to their wedding?" Rose smiled "Yes that would be fun!" she said. Jack kissed her.

Fabrizio and Helga had managed to put all 3 of their kids in bed. Helga collapsed on the bed and kicked her shoes off "I need a drink!" she said. Fabrizio chuckled "Si I could a' go for one too!" he sat down next to her and massaged her feet.

"Come on if we a' lock the door the kids will be fine." he said. Helga rubbed her head "Okay we go." she said. They tiptoed out of the room and locked the door. "Should we invite Jack and Rose?" Fabrizio asked. Helga shrugged "Ja sure." she said.

Fabrizio knocked on Jack's door. Jack and Rose were kissing on their bed. "I'm going to go get the door." Jack said. Rose smiled "Okay." she said. Jack got up and opened the door. "Oh hey Fabrizio, hi Helga." he said.

Fabrizio smiled "Me and Helga were a' gonna go get some drinks in the lobby, you guys wanna come?" he asked. Jack smiled "Hey Rose you wanna go get some drinks with Fabrizio and Helga?" he called. Rose came to the door, she smiled. "Sure!" she said.

They all walked down to the bar in the lobby and sat down. "First round's on me then you get the next one!" Fabrizio said to Jack. "Okay deal." Jack grinned. Fabrizio ordered them all beers. Helga took a giant gulp "Olaf er piece of work!" she said, slamming her glass down. Fabrizio laughed "He is sweet Helga, he is!" he took a large swig of his own beer. She giggled.

Meanwhile Josie was sleeping peacefully in Jack and Rose's room as was Bjorg in Fabrizio and Helga's room. However, Olaf and Gerda were not. Gerda had realized she left her teddy bear on the ferris wheel. "Olaf we have to go get it!" she whined. Olaf stared up at the ceiling "Okay!" he said, neither of them were really tired.

They walked to the door and tried the knob. "Shoot it's locked!" Olaf stomped his foot, then he had an idea. He went over to the nightstand and grabbed one of Helga's hairpins "I'll use Mamma's hairpin to pick the lock." he explained to Gerda. She nodded "Okay." she said.

Olaf was able to pick the lock and put the hairpin back on the nightstand, but he didn't realize it fell on the floor. "Come on!" Olaf said, they quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Down at the bar all the adults were laughing and having fun. "So Fabrizio what do you get when you cross a cow and a duck?" Jack asked. Fabrizio shrugged "What?" he asked. Jack grinned "MILK AND QUACKERS!" he slammed his drink down. They all burst out laughing.

Fabrizio took a drink "Okay so a' where do sheep like to go for vacation?" he asked. Helga giggled tipsily, she already knew the punch line because it was Fabrizio's favorite joke. Jack laughed "Where?" Rose nodded eagerly as she sipped her beer. Fabrizio burst out laughing "The BAAhamas!" Helga slapped his shoulder, almost choking on her beer. They were all getting pretty drunk.

"BAAhamas!" Fabrizio repeated. Helga giggled "Oh Fabrizio, so funny every time! Never gets old!" she said. Jack and Rose were laughing too "Yeah Fabri, I'll give it to ya that was pretty good!" Jack said. Rose smiled "Oh God I almost choked!" she giggled tipsily.

"Did you make that up Fabrizio?" Jack asked. Fabrizio chuckled "Si I did clever eh?" Jack laughed "Yeah it was! Do you have any good jokes Helga?" he asked. Helga didn't respond, she had a glazed look in her eyes. Fabrizio put his arm around her, she was the most drunk out of all of them. "You a' see what Olaf does to her?" he chuckled.

Jack laughed "He gives you guys a run for your money doesn't he?" Fabrizio nodded "Si he does!" Helga took another large gulp and cringed. Rose looked at Fabrizio "Should she be drinking that much if she's pregnant?" she asked. Jack nodded "Yeah that's already 5 glasses of straight alcohol."

Fabrizio thought for a second "No a' probably not." He took Helga's beer, she gave him a funny look. "Fabrizio hva?" Fabrizio rubbed her stomach "Is a' not good for baby." he explained. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttered shut. Fabrizio kissed the top of her head. She was tired and drunk.

Rose smiled sympathetically "Aw poor Helga." she said. Fabrizio smiled "Grazie Rose, Olaf's mischeif and a' being pregnant takes a lot out a her." he explained. Rose rubbed her head "Jack, I'm feeling nauseated again." she whispered.

Jack took a large swig of beer "You want me to take you back up to the room?" he asked. Rose nodded "Could you just walk me up there?" she asked. Jack smiled "Sure." he replied.

Fabrizio smiled "I take Helga upstairs too, how about we a' take them up then you and me come back down?" Jack grinned "Okay!" he said. Jack gently guided Rose to the elevators and Fabrizio picked up sleeping Helga and followed Jack.

Once they got in the elevator Rose's queasiness got worse, she threw up on Jack's shoe. He jumped back "Whoa there!" Rose blushed nervously "I'm so sorry Jack! I don't know why I feel like this!" she said. Jack laughed "Hey don't even worry about it, I'm going to get you upstairs so you can rest." Rose smiled.

The elevator operator and Fabrizio were staring at Rose, even Helga woke up in Fabrizio's arms. "Hva that smell?" she asked. Fabrizio pointed to Rose's barf on the elevator floor. Helga nodded "Oh." she closed her eyes again.

"Jack, is she okay?" Fabrizio asked. Rose smiled "I'll be fine, maybe something I ate." she said. Jack nodded "You'll probably feel better in the morning." he said, kissing the top of her head. Rose nodded "Yes, you're probably right."

They got upstairs and went into their rooms. Fabrizio opened the door, failing to realize it was already unlocked and gently set Helga down on their bed, her eyes fluttered open. Just then she looked across the room to Olaf and Gerda's bed. They were missing. She screamed. Fabrizio spun around "What? What is it? What happened?" he asked, panicked.

"Olaf! Gerda! Not in bed! Gone! Missing!" she sat up and was rocking and shaking. Fabrizio rushed over to Olaf and Gerda's bed "Oh you've a' got to be joking!" he yelled. Helga began hyperventilating "Der min children? Der min babies?" Fabrizio went over to her, she stood up and he held her in his arms. "Shh sweet Helga, is okay I find them okay? You rest now." he said.

Helga was still shaking "Der min babies?" she repeated. Fabrizio gently caressed her face "I don't know, a' how did they even get out we a' locked the door?!" He kissed the top of her head. "I a' don't understand how they coulda possibly gotten out of this room!" he muttered under his breath.

Jack had already put Rose in bed when he heard Helga's scream from next door and lots of yelling. Rose sat up "Jack what's going on?" she asked. Jack shrugged "Here just go to sleep now, I'm gonna go find out." he told her. "Okay." Rose said sleepily, she went back to bed.

He rushed over and knocked on the door, Fabrizio answered it. "Fabrizio, what's going on? Why did Helga scream like that?" Jack asked. Fabrizio ran his hand across his hair "Olaf and Gerda are a' missing." he said. Jack looked concerned "Here can I come in?" he asked. Fabrizio stepped aside.

Jack walked in, Helga was just sitting on the bed staring blankly at the empty bed across from her. Fabrizio started pacing "I don't understand! We locked the door!" he said. Jack looked worried "That's too weird! How could they have gotten out then?" Fabrizio shrugged "I a' have no idea!" he said.

Jack thought for a second "Unless they didn't get out, maybe someone else got in..." he trailed off. Helga started sobbing and Fabrizio went over to her. "No no sweet Helga, we figure it out." he said. He looked at Jack "No say that Jack, you scare her." he said. Jack smiled apologetically "Sorry, just considering all the possibilities." he said.

Fabrizio thought for a minute and said "Nobody could a' gotten in here unless they a' had our room key." Jack nodded "Oh yea, true." he said. "But how else could they have escaped?"

Just then Helga noticed something shiny on the floor by her feet, she picked it up. "What is it?" Fabrizio asked. Helga looked puzzled "Min hairpin... hvordan this get on floor?" she wondered aloud. Olaf. "OLAF!" she yelled in realization. Olaf must have used it to pick the lock.

Fabrizio turned around "He a' picked the lock!" he grumbled. Jack nodded "That would make sense." he said. Helga rubbed her forehead in frustration. Fabrizio looked at Jack "I'm a' gonna take a wild, or not so wild, guess that he a' took Gerda with him." he said. Jack nodded "Yeah."

Fabrizio grabbed his coat and put his hat back on, he walked over to Helga. "You stay right here and a' just go to bed, I'll a' go find them." he said. She started to protest but he put his finger to her lips, shushing her. "No Helga you a' don't need the stress, you no worry okay?" he said. Helga smiled as Fabrizio kissed her face "I'll be back soon." he promised.

He started to walk towards the door. "Here Fabrizio, I'll go with you." Jack offered. Fabrizio smiled "Grazie Jack." he said. They walked back to Jack and Rose's room. Jack went in and grabbed his coat, Rose sat up in bed.

"What happened?" she asked. Jack smiled "Olaf and Gerda are missing, I'm going to go help Fabrizio look for them." he said. Rose gasped "Oh dear!" Jack waved his hand for her to lay back down "Just sleep now I'll be right back." he said. He met back up with Fabrizio in the lobby.

Helga got ready for bed in a daze, she put on her nightgown and undid her bun, not even bothering to brush her hair. Then she brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face. She climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. She was so scared about her children, all alone in the dark.

Olaf and Gerda were having a blast on the pier. They rode the ferris wheel again and Gerda found her teddy bear. "Olaf I find Mr. Bearey!" she announced excitedly. Olaf laughed. Just then he had an idea "Hey Gerda! Let's ride the rollercoaster!" he said. Gerda shook her head "But Mamma and Pappa say no!" she told him. Olaf rolled his eyes "But Mamma and Pappa aren't here! Come on I wanna ride it!"

Gerda hesitated "Can we get some cotton candy first?" Olaf shrugged "But we don't have money..." he said. Gerda shook her head "I take some from Pappa's pants." she whispered, pulling out a few coins. Olag grinned "Okay let's go get some!" he said.

Jack and Fabrizio went straight to the front desk, the man behind the counter was asleep with a book laying on his chest. "Excuse me!" Jack smacked his hands against the desk. The man shot straight up and pushed his glasses up. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Fabrizio stepped closer "Did you a' happen to notice two little kids unsupervised leaving the hotel?" he asked. The man thought for a minute. "Actually I did, a boy and a girl." Fabrizio looked at Jack. "Did you a' happen to hear where they were going?" The man replied "The little girl said something about leaving her teddy bear on the ferris wheel down at the pier."

Fabrizio sighed with relief "Grazie, so much." The man smiled "Glad to help." he closed his eyes and laid back in his chair again. Fabrizio looked at Jack "I a' just remember I a' didn't see Gerda with her teddy bear after we got off the ferris wheel!" Jack smiled "Come on let's go!" They ran out of the hotel and down to the pier.

Olaf and Gerda each bought some cotton candy. "This is delicious!" Olaf said. Gerda nodded "Love cotton candy!" she said. "Come on let's go get in line for the rollercoaster!" Olaf urged, pulling Gerda with him. They got in line, Olaf looked up. It was his dream, it was so big and fast.

Fabrizio and Jack ran to the pier and started looking around. They ran up to random people asking if they'd seen Olaf or Gerda, but nobody had. Fabrizio decided to check the cotton candy counter, he and Jack ran up.

"How many?" the vendor asked. Fabrizio smiled and shook his head "No a' no cotton candy for us, actually I was a' wondering if you have a' seen two unsupervised little kids running around here? A boy with blond hair and a' his little sister who a' may or may not be carrying a teddy bear?" he asked. The vendor smiled "I just saw two little kids who fit your description, they just bought some cotton candy from me 5 minutes ago."

Fabrizio looked at Jack. "So where did they go?" Jack pushed. The vendor thought for a second "Are they your children?" he asked. Jack shook his head "No his." he pointed to Fabrizio. The vendor looked at Fabrizio "Your son wanted to go on the rollercoaster." he said.

"Ah cazzo!" he shook his fist in frustration. He looked up at the vendor "Grazie." Jack grabbed Fabrizio's shoulder "Come on let's go get 'em!" he said. They took off running towards the rollercoaster, Olaf was busted now.

Olaf and Gerda were waiting in the long line. Olaf was shaking in excitement, but Gerda was shaking in fear. She didn't really want to ride the rollercoaster, it looked scary. She tugged at Olaf's sleeve "I don't wanna ride anymore!" she whined. Olaf laughed "Your a baby!" he teased. Gerda stomped her foot "Am not!" Olaf grinned "Are too!"

Gerda shook her head "No! I don't wanna ride!" Olaf smirked "Fine chicken!" he said. Gerda ducked under the ropes out of line, Olaf was still laughing at her. She went and sat down on a bench and finished her cotton candy, it was really dark and every person that walked past looked scary to her. She began to wish she was back in the hotel room, she was getting freaked out.

As Fabrizio and Jack neared the line, Fabrizio saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a little girl sitting on a bench with cotton candy and a teddy bear, was it Gerda? He squinted.

Gerda looked into the distance, she was really scared now. Just then she saw Fabrizio and Jack. She took off full speed running towards them. "PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA!" she shouted.

"GERDA!" Fabrizio ran and picked her up. "Your mama and me were a' so worried!" he said. Gerda was shaking "Cold and scary out here and Olaf is a meanie! I so sorry Pappa!" Gerda apologized. Fabrizio hugged her "Shh is okay, now tell me where your brother is and I'll a' let you off the hook." Jack smiled.

"Olaf going on rollercoaster but you and Mamma say no!" Gerda said. Fabrizio looked at Jack "You take her per favore?" he asked. Jack smiled "Sure." he took Gerda. "Grazie Jack." Fabrizio thanked him, then he ran into the line.

"Hey no cutting!" a man shouted when Fabrizio ran past him. "Ah affanculo!" Fabrizio shouted in annoyance, he made his way to the front of the line. He looked up to see Olaf was already riding it. "Cazzo!" he grumbled.

All he could do now was wait for the ride to end. Olaf loved the fast wind in his face, he was sad when it ended. He decided as he was getting off that he'd get back in line. Wrong. He ran into a man's stomach and looked up. "I'm sorry Pappa." he said. Then he realized. "PAPPA!" Fabrizio scooped him up "A' what on Earth were you thinking? You a' never listen! You a' scared your mama and me and you no take your sister out in the dark!" he yelled.

"And I told you no rollercoaster! You're in a' so much trouble!" Fabrizio said. Olaf tried to squirm free "It was Gerda's idea she had to get her teddy bear!" he protested. Fabrizio ignored him. "I deal with you back in the room!" he mumbled angrily.

Jack smiled when he saw them coming back. "Well we found 'em!" he said. Fabrizio nodded "Si, come on let's go back." he said. They went back to the hotel and Jack went into his room to join Rose and go to bed.

Fabrizio opened the door and pushed Olaf inside harshly. Helga was laying in bed with her eyes wide open. "Olaf!" she cried jumping out of bed. She hugged him for a minute. Then she backed away and started to shake him, yelling in Norwegian.

Gerda ran up and hugged her. "I sorry Mamma." she said. Helga smiled and hugged her "Gerda!" she cried in relief. Fabrizio smiled "Come on Gerda get back to bed while mama and daddy deal with your brother." he glanced at Olaf. Gerda jumped back in bed and pulled the covers all the up to drown out the yelling.

Olaf stood in the corner. "It was Gerda's fault!" he yelled. More back talk. "Nei Olaf!" Helga yelled. Fabrizio yelled "Cazzo! We were a' so worried! A' what were you thinking!?" Olaf shrugged "Blame Gerda!" he shouted indignantly. Helga kicked a chair, stubbing her toe. "Au! Ah I go to bed!" she screamed, angrily getting back in bed, she didn't want to deal with this.

Fabrizio was fuming "Gerda apologized! And she wasn't the one who a' went on the rollercoaster AFTER WE A' TOLD YOU NOT TO!" he shouted. Gerda shook under the covers but Bjorg remained sleeping soundly.

Olaf stuck out his tongue "PAPPA YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!" he yelled. Fabrizio took off his belt and whipped it to the side for emphasis "GET IN BED BEFORE I A' WHACK THAT ATTITUDE RIGHT OFF A' YOU!" he yelled pushing Olaf towards the bed.

Fabrizio cracked the belt against a chair, Olaf jumped. "BED NOW I'M A' NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!" he shouted. Olaf scrambled into bed. "CAZZO!" Fabrizio yelled, punching the wall.

He put his pajamas on and got in bed next to Helga. He kissed the top of her head "Olaf is a' certainly something else, he a' better learn how to listen!" Helga was half asleep "Ja..." she mumbled sleepily.


	10. Rose's Special News

**Rose's Special News**

The next morning Rose woke up feeling extremely queasy and her stomach hurt. She looked at the clock on the dresser, 6:30 am. It was early but she felt sick, she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Not wanting to wake up Jack or Josie, she tiptoed to the bathroom.

She slowly flipped on the lights and closed the door. She walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, then she knelt down in front of the toilet. Gripping the toilet seat, she began throwing up. She had felt sick for a while now and had suspected what it could have been, this proved her suspicions to be correct. Not wanting to tell Jack yet she decided that she needed to go see Helga.

Fabrizio and Helga were cuddled up in bed, Helga was in a sound sleep. Just then there was a knock at the door, Fabrizio sat up. "Who's there?" he called groggily. "Rose!" Rose shouted through the door. Fabrizio sat up and rubbed his eyes, he ran his fingers through Helga's soft blond hair, he kissed her gently.

"Okay I'm a' coming!" He walked over and opened the door. "Hey Rose it's a 6:45 what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. Rose smiled nervously "I know I'm so sorry Fabrizio, I was just really hoping I could talk to Helga, it's kind of important." she said. Fabrizio yawned "Okay I go tell Helga." he said. Rose smiled "Thank you." she said.

Fabrizio sat down next to where Helga was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up but Rose made it sound really important. "Helga?" he whispered softly, gently caressing her face. Helga's eyes fluttered open "Hva?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning my angel." Fabrizio kissed her. Helga smiled "God morgen." Fabrizio ran his fingers through her hair again, she giggled.

Rose slowly stepped into the room and stood by the door. Helga looked at Fabrizio "Hva time er it?" she asked. Fabrizio smiled sheepishly "It's a 6:53 in the morning, I know is early but a' Rose is here and she a' says it's important she talks to you." Helga whined and slowly got up, Fabrizio kissed her and helped her up. "So early!" she whined, rubbing her eyes again. "I know I'm a' so sorry." he said.

Helga walked over to Rose "Hva du need?" she asked tersely. Rose smiled "I'm sorry Helga I'd come back later but I really need someone to talk to." she said. Helga ran her fingers through her hair "Okay fine." she mumbled sleepily and went into the bathroom to get her robe.

Rose looked at Fabrizio "I'm sorry for waking you guys I wouldn't normally do this but it's truly important." she explained. Fabrizio smiled "Is okay Rose I understand." he said. Helga came out of the bathroom and put her robe over her nightgown.

"Okay I ready." she said with a small yawn. Rose thought she looked exhausted. "Thank you for coming Helga, let's go get some coffee." she said. Helga nodded "Okay." They walked down to the lobby and sat down at a table with their coffees.

Helga was looking curiously at Rose. "So hva du need?" she asked again. Rose smiled "Well, you know how I've been feeling so nauseated lately?"

Helga nodded, "Ja..."

"And I threw up this morning..."

"Ja..."

"So I've been wondering if I may have been *you know* and when I threw up in the elevator and felt so sick this morning, well..."

"Du er late?"

"Yes, about 2 weeks and 3 days."

"Oh my!"

"What? Do you think?"

"Oh ja, if du er so late og du throw up, oh ja...du er pregnant."

"Oh I had a feeling, but I'm not sure how to tell Jack." Rose smiled nervously.

Helga tilted her head to the side "Hva du mean?" she asked.

Rose said "Well we haven't really talked about it...and oh Josie's going to have a little sibling and I don't know how she's going to feel about it and-" Helga stopped her. "Nei worry. Jack be so happy!" she said. Rose smiled "Really you think?" Helga smiled "Ja."

Rose sipped her coffee nervously. "Well if you think so I'm going to tell him at breakfast." she said. Helga nodded "Ja!" Rose thought for a second "Oh but what if Josie feels neglected with a new baby?" Helga shook her head "Nei worry she learn to share."

Rose smiled "How did Olaf handle Gerda and Gerda handle Bjorg?" Helga smiled "Olaf nei like Gerda when she a baby, he like her now. Gerda nei like Bjorg but she learn soon." she sipped her own coffee.

Rose nodded "Alright. Thank you Helga, I feel a lot better now." she said. Helga smiled "Du er velkommen, I tired I going back to bed." Rose smiled "Okay let's all meet for breakfast at 9." she said. Helga got up and pushed her chair in "Okay see du!" she waved as she walked back to the elevators. "Oh hey Helga?" she called. Helga turned around "Ja?" Rose smiled "Can you please try to keep this between us?" Helga smiled "I nei tell Jack." she promised, knowing she'd slip up and tell Fabrizio.

After Helga left Rose sat and sipped her coffee. Helga was right, there was nothing to worry about, she thought.

Helga went back up to her room excitedly. She opened the door, Fabrizio was laying down again. She got back into bed next to him. Fabrizio slowly opened his eyes and grinned, he pulled her close to him. "So a' what did Rose have to say?" Helga smiled "Guess hva?" she asked.

Fabrizio grinned "What?" he kissed her. She smiled excitedly "Rose og Jack have another baby!" she said. Fabrizio's mouth dropped "Really?" he asked. Helga nodded "Ja! But I nei supposed to tell anyone so du nei tell Jack, she tell him at breakfast."

Fabrizio rubbed his stomach "When is breakfast anyway? I'm hungry!" Helga giggled "We meet dem at 9." Fabrizio chuckled "9? But I'm a' hungry now! I a' guess I'm a' just gonna have to kiss you to hold me over!" he said playfully. Helga giggled "Oh ja?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned " Oh si signorina." he kissed her. Helga giggled "Fabrizio!" he was undoing her nightgown buttons. Fabrizio grinned "Hey we have fun, the kids are a' still sleeping!" Helga smiled "Okay!"

Meanwhile Rose went back upstairs and lay down next to Jack. Thoughts were swimming around in her head rapidly as she tried to figure out how she was going to announce it.

Finally it was almost time to go to breakfast, Jack slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine." He teased. Rose smiled "Did you sleep well?" Jack nodded "Yeah, you?" Rose rubbed her forehead "Um, yes, sort of." They got Josie up and ready then headed down to breakfast.

The De Rossi children all woke up around the same time. Olaf ran over to Fabrizio and Helga's bed "Knock it off!" he said, realizing what they were doing, not that it suprised him much. Fabrizio sat up "Olaf you no tell mama and papa to knock it off, is our business not yours, we the mama and papa so we a' get to do this you go get ready for breakfast." Helga nodded "Ja Fabrizio... 5 mer minutes!" she kissed him playfully.

Finally they too were ready for breakfast and met up with Jack and Rose in the lobby. "Hey so guys Rose had an idea." Jack said. Fabrizio smiled "Si?" Jack nodded "Yeah she thought instead of eating at the hotel we could maybe go to a restaurant or cafe or something." Helga looked at Fabrizio "Er expensive?"

Fabrizio nodded "Si Helga that is a' good point, Jack is it expensive?" Jack shrugged "Depends on where we go, if you guys don't want to pay we'll treat." Fabrizio and Helga exchanged uneasy glances "Du nei have to do at." Helga said. Fabrizio nodded "Si we a' no have to eat out but you guys go ahead."

Rose shook her head "No everyone has to come!" Just then Helga realized this is how Rose was trying to announce her pregnancy. She whispered to Fabrizio. Fabrizio looked at Jack "Okay we go but you pay!" he chuckled. Jack laughed "Okay deal."

They walked to a restaurant on the pier and got a big table in the back. Olaf and Gerda were looking over the menus excitedly. "PANCAKES!" Olaf clapped his hands. Fabrizio leaned over to look at the price "Okay if you split 'em with Gerda and Bjorg." Helga nodded "Ja du split dem." she said.

Olaf crossed his arms but he understood that being poor and having soon to be four kids his parents needed to save their money. "Okay." He agreed. Fabrizio and Helga decided to split waffles and bacon which they would let their kids pick off of in exchange for some pancakes. Jack said he'd treat everyone to a glass of orange juice.

The waiter walked over to their table "Hello my name's Steve can I take your orders?" he asked. Jack smiled "Thanks I think I'll have some scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and orange juice." Steve looked at Rose "Ma'am?" Rose smiled "Just some peach oatmeal thank you, and orange juice." Josie was going to share with Jack and Rose.

Steve looked at Fabrizio "Sir?" Fabrizio glanced at Helga "She and I are a' gonna split an order a' blueberry waffles and bacon on the side, and 2 glasses a' orange juice." Helga nodded. Fabrizio said "And a' for the kids they are a' gonna split pancakes and a' some orange juice for them too."

Steve the waiter quickly wrote their orders down on his notepad and told them their food would be ready in a few minutes. "Thanks." Jack said. Olaf was bouncing up and down, vibrating the whole booth. "Olaf, stopp!" Helga scolded. "Pancakes!" Olaf said excitedly. Gerda giggled "Yummy!"

Jack looked at Rose "This was a really great idea, why did you wanna go out for breakfast?" Fabrizio said "She a' wanted to tell you that she's a'-OW!" Helga stomped his foot under the table. "She's a' so happy to be here!" He finished quickly. Helga let out a sigh of relief, Fabrizio smiled sheepishly "Oops." he whispered.

Rose shot Helga a sideways glance, Helga put on a sheepish smile of her own. Jack was confused "Okay?" He shrugged it off. A few minutes later Steve came back with their food.

"JA!" Gerda clapped as Helga helped her slice her pancake into pieces. She and Olaf drenched their pancakes in syrup. Helga cut up a few pieces of one of the waffles and let each child have a piece of bacon, she took one of their pancakes to split with Fabrizio.

Bjorg clapped his tiny hands and shoved the bacon in his mouth, almost choking on it. "Whoa slow down there buddy boy!" Fabrizio took the bacon and broke it in half for him, Helga smiled.

Jack put some eggs on Josie's plate and Rose let her try the oatmeal. "Yum yum in my tummy!" Josie squealed happily. Rose giggled "Oh Josie girl you're so funny!" she said. Jack smiled "She gets that from me." Rose rolled her eyes "Of course she does." They both laughed.

Rose cleared her throat and everyone at the table looked up at her. "Jack, there's something that I need to tell you, Fabrizio and Helga already know."

"What is it?" Jack asked taking a giant gulp of his orange juice.

"I'm pregnant."

Jack did a spit take, spraying orange juice all over the table. "What?"

**MUAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! OH THE SUSPENSE!**


End file.
